Planets of the Galaxy: Volume One
Planets of the Galaxy: Volume One, to przewodnik po planetach do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40050). Podręcznik wydano w 1991 roku i jego autorami są Grant Boucher, Julie Boucher i Bill Smith. Zawartość *Introduction **Welcome **New Planets **Your Own Planet **A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... *Planet Generation System **Ready to Begin **Keeping It Space Opera **Planet Function **Government **Planet Type **Terrain **Temperature **Gravity **Atmosphere **Hydrosphere **Lenght of Day **Lenght of Year **Sentient Races **Starport **Population **Tech Level **Major Imports and Exports **System/Star Name ***Star Type ***Other Planets ***Designing Lifeforms ****Life ****Relationships ****Intelligence ****The Details *Baralou **System Summary **Tropical Islands **A Planet of Riches **Majestic and Dangerous Oceans **Treppok **Grotseth **Multopos ***Multopos Tribes **Trading with Natives **Krikthasi ***Krikthasi Society **The Undrarian Junieuw **Aqualis Base **Magl'lkkan Temple **Adventure Idea *Celanon **A World of Contrasts **Celanon City ***Spaceport ***Diplomatic Section ***Spacers' Section ***Transient Residences ***Trade Consortiums and Guilds ***Imperial Military Facilities ***Market District ***Corporate Zone ***Governing Zone ***The Gate **An Agricultural World **Orbital Fleets **A Dangerous Doublecross **Nalroni *Essowyn **The System **Essowyn ***Saurton Cities **War on The Horizon **Government and History **Mining Companies **The Surface Herds ***Hoska ***Terecon **Saurton **Adventure Idea *Garnib **System Summary **Garnib Crystals **The Crystal Factories **A Beautiful World **The Great Caves **Artist Communities **Fishing Ships **Settlements **The Wallarand **Vernols **The Imperial Presence **Balinaka **Adventure Idea *Gorsh **System Summary **Gorsh **The Swamps **Flora and Fauna of Gorsh ***Thevaxan Marauder ***Darkkoninns ***Gorshian Hands of Death ***Forntarch ***Tesfli Piercers ***Swarm Bugs **Research Teams ***Genetech Orbiting Research Lab **Orgons *Isen IV **System Summary **Void Demon Base ***Starfighter Complement ****3 Z-95 Mark I Headhunter ****12 Z-95 I3 Headhunter (Improved Model 3) ****10 Zebra Starfighters ****11 Gauntlet Starfighter ***Members of The Void Demons ****Abav Ghart ****Burnal Terrup **The Broken Hulls **Tunnels of Isen IV **Morvak *Joralla **System Summary **Joralla **Life Forms of Joralla ***Wulkarsk ***Oslet **Current Status **Imperial Patrol Craft **Tikiarri **Adventure Idea ***Personalities for Adventuring ****Adriav Kavos ****Gezzov-tak ****Nabkess ****Segken Tels *Mutanda **System Summary **Killaniri **Justa Starport **Mutanda **Animals ***Kalan ***Hokami ***Yeat **Horansi ***Kasa Horansi ***Gorvan Horansi ***Mashi Horansi ***Treka Horansi **Adventure Idea *Rordak **System Summary **Rordak **Viska Society **Viska Flying Cities **Imperial Prison Camp ***Major Drummond **Orbital Nightcloaks **Viska **Adventure Idea *Veron **System Summary **The Rainforests **Animal Life **Gazaran Tree Cities **Trelbio Spaceport **Gazaran Technology **Ground Level **Predators of Veron ***Gwerax-hai ***Black Behemots ***Swamp Worms **The Broken Trees Islands **Gazaran **Sileron **Trieron **Adventure Idea Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Seasonal Changes *Elliptical Orbits *Tide Lock *Planetary Weather *Baralou - dane planety (Planet Log) *Baralou - mapa planety *Multopos - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Grotseth - dane zwierzęcia *Treppok - dane zwierzęcia *Krikthasi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Aqualis Base - schemat *Celanon - dane planety (Planet Log) *Celanon - mapa planety *Money Buys Security *Celanon City - mapa *Nalroni - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Essowyn - dane planety (Planet Log) *Essowyn - mapa planety *Hoska - dane zwierzęcia *Terecon - dane zwierzęcia *Saurton - dane gatunku inteligentnego *The Black Butcher - dane statku (Modified Nova-Drive 3-Z Light Freighter) *Garnib - dane planety (Planet Log) *Garnib - mapa planety *Crystal Addiction *Vernol - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Balinaka - dane gatunku inteligentnego *The Wallarand - mapa *Gorsh's Atmosphere *Gorsh - dane planety (Planet Log) *Gorsh - mapa planety *Thevaxan Marauder - dane zwierzęcia *Darkkoninns - dane zwierzęcia *Gorshian Hands of Death - dane zwierzęcia *Forntarch - dane zwierzęcia *Tesfli Piercers - dane zwierzęcia *Swarm Bugs - dane zwierzęcia *Orgons - dane gatunku *Genetech Orbiting Research Lab - dane stacji i schemat *Navigating The Belt *Void Demon Base - dane statku *Isen IV - dane planetoidy (Planet Log) *Isen IV - mapa *Lore of the Void Demons *Morvak - dane zwierzęcia *Void Demon Pirate Base - mapa *Joralla - dane planety (Planet Log) *Joralla - mapa planety *The Collapse of The Wasilsi *Wulkarsk - dane zwierzęcia *Oslet - dane zwierzęcia *Wasilsi Temple Landing Site - mapa *Tikiarri - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Adriav Kavos - dane postaci *Gezzov-tak - dane postaci *Nabkess - dane postaci *Segken Tels - dane postaci *The Isilia - dane statku *Mutanda - dane planety (Planet Log) *Mutanda - mapa planety *Kalan - dane zwierzęcia *Hokami - dane zwierzęcia *Yeat - dane zwierzęcia *Horansi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *A Hazardous Atmosphere *Rordak - dane planety (Planet Log) *Rordak - mapa planety *Prison Alpha TR-8 *Major Drummond - dane postaci *Viska - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Prison Camp Alpha TR-8 - mapa *Veron - dane planety (Planet Log) *Veron - mapa planety *Gwerax-hai - dane zwierzęcia *Black Behemots - dane zwierzęcia *Swamp Worms - dane zwierzęcia *Gazaran - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Dish-dok - mapa *Derkolo - dane zwierzęcia Credits *design: Grant Boucher, Julie Boucher, Bill Smith *developments & editing: Bill Smith *graphics: Stephen Crane, John Paul Lona *interior art: Tim Eldred *playtesting and advice: Greg Farshtey, Michael R. Fortner, Greg Gorden, Gary Haynes, Ron Seiden, Ed Stark *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editors: Greg Farshtey, Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Cathleen Hunter, John Paul Lona *illustrator: Allen Nunis *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeler-Kean *special projects manager: Ron Seiden *administrative assistant: Jeff Dennis *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *treasurer: Janet Riccio Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)